puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterium
Mysterium is a crew on the Cobalt Ocean. The crew was founded in the year 2006 on April 4. Mysterium is captained by Shinner. On May 4th, 2007 Mysterium left the flag Polaris. On May 17th, 2007 Mysterium joined the flag All Hands On Deck. Public Statement ONE DARK NIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY TWO DEAD MEN GOT UP TO PLAY. BACK TO BACK THEY FACED EACH OTHER. DREW THERE SWORDS AND SHOT EACH OTHER. Extended Public Statement A DEAF POLICEMAN HEARD THE NOISE - HE CAME AND SHOT THOSE TWO DEAD BOYS.......IF YE DON'T BELIVE THIS LIE IS TRUE JUST ASK THE BLIND MAN FOR HE SAW IT TOO. Hoy and welcome to the crew Mysterium. We are a very Mysterious and strange lot of Pirates that is a very Fun loving group that loves to pillage and plunder, Laughing all the time. As our motto is DONT WORRY BE HAPPY!! We just want ye to have fun and enjoy our little family as we embrace you into our pillages....But mates for a Pillage to be fun we must work as a team this is all that we ask from ye when ye join in any of our Pillages. Please read crew issues daily for on there we will list Crew tournaments, games and other things relating to the crew. TEAMING - It is expected that you team together when sword fighting onboard a ship in battle. Beside each opponent you will see a dot. Each dot represents one of our swordfighters. Teaming is when two or more swordfighters are fighting the opponent at the same time. To do this - left click your opponents face and your dot will fight against that opponent. Be sure to team up in 2 or 3s against one opponent. Never 4 or more on one. If in doubt ask an officer for help on teaming. - PROMOTIONS - PIRATE: All subscribers will be promoted to Pirate immediately make sure to let an officer know when you have subscribed. OFFICER: To attain Officer status you need to achieve at least Broad experience in all stats on the left side of your character page except in SF Rumble and Nav which needs to be narrow. Ye also must have at least two masters in duty stations and above able in all the rest except SF and Rumble. And a rank above stowaway with the navy. Then undergo officer training from and SO or the captain. New Officers will be given the title midshipmen till deemed able to handle a ship on there own...which means they must do 3 weeks of Navy Missions and Solo missions till there Bnaving is at master or above in order to take a sloop out. FLEET OFFICER: Extra trust is required for this position which will naturally come with time as an officer. Any candidate for FO must have Solid in ALL Piracy Skills, except SF and Rumble which should be Broad, with a master or above in at least 3 duty stations One of these has to be Bnaving and have successfully commanded a few pillages with a 70 % win ratio and show knowledge on handling crew, damage and Bnaving on the smaller ships this latter must be proven to an SO or the captain. They also must show a very positive attitude in all areas. SENIOR OFFICER : Solid in all piracy with all master or above in all duty stations, own a Vessel. They will also have to Prove that they are capable in handling the bigger ships, and knowledge on maxing, bnaving, damage control and handling a crew. They also must be willing to follow the guidelines on SO responsibility that is in the Private Statement. Promotion to SO will be via vote from all Senior Officers and the Captain, and is up to their discretion to promote who they feel is ready for this rank at any time. The Captain will always have the right to promote anyone with out a vote if she deems them worthy for the position.